


Giving The Dog A Bone

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the AC/DC references, I realized I never put kags and oiks in the character spot lol, M/M, So much torture I want to B R E A K my children, There's gonna be a lot of random characters, YOLO, and supernatural, i love hinanoya, so huzzah, this is like a supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can't stand to watch Nishinoya die helplessly. </p><p>So he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let There Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!You don't have to watch supernatural to understand the plot!!!!!

Hinata nervously paced across the road. 

'Why did I ever think this would work?' 

His thoughts stopped cold in their tracks when he saw her. 

She was an elegant woman, wearing a red gown that draped across her ankles. She had dark black hair that fell down to her shoulders, curling slightly. 

"Sorry I'm late," she grinned, walking over to the nervous boy. 

"What can I-" she stood close to Hinata, too close. Like two would stand in a tango. "-help you with" she whispered seductively in the short boys' ear. 

"Bring him back." Hinata declared. 

"Please, save him" Hinatas voice broke. His vocal cords still ached from his loud screaming for the past weeks. 

Nishinoya Yuu, the boy who would change the world. 

Whether or not people saw him for who he was, Nishinoya meant the world to the orange haired first year. 

"You know that I don't just... Grant wishes"

Hinata looked at the woman in the darkness. She was grinning deceptively, and Hinata knew why. 

He had to trade a soul for a soul. 

Hinata would give up his life a thousand times over if it meant he could see Nishinoya again. If he could hear the angelic music that was his laugh. If he could see the piece of art that was his smile. 

Hinata would give anything and everything, to be with him again. 

"Here's how this works," the woman stepped back and ran a finger across Shoyou's collar bone. "You give me your soul and I make your desire come true.

"But in ten years I come back to find you and reap your soul," she smiled devilishly, removing her hand from Hinatas clavicle. 

"Whaddaya say?" She turned so her back was facing the orange haired kid. 

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Hinata stared at her, the moonlight reflecting off the stunning red cloth covering her. 

She leaned in a placed a kiss on Hinatas lips. 

 

"Then it's settled, see you in a decade kid," she whispered against Hinatas cheek. 

Hinata blinked and she was gone. No smoke, no explosion, no tornado, just gone. 

Hinata ran back to the car and hopped in. He slammed on the gas pedal and turned to head home. 

Hinata ran into his garage and pulled out the shovel. He threw it in the passenger seat and backed out of he driveway. He hoped his parents hadn't heard that or else this would be hard to explain. 

Hinata pulled up at the graveyard, shovel in hand. He ran to the headstone with his boyfriend name written in bold stone letters. 

He slammed the metal point into the ground and twisted it slightly to loosen the dirt. 

Hours went by of mind numbing digging. Hinata had ripped through the gloves he brought and burst blisters left and right. 

The blood on the shovel didn't deter him nonetheless. 

Then he finally heard it. After four hours of darkness and two of light he finally did it. 

He threw the shovel out of the hole and pulled the top of the casket open. 

Nishinoya Yuu. There he was, the small boy with the wild hair. 

He looked so scared. 

"Ni-" Hinata could barely speak. He did it. Hinata coughed out the dirt that made camp in his lungs. 

"Hinata w-what's going on?"

Hinata sobbed and fell down next to the brunet. Nihsinoya pulled Hinata in for a hug, his head resting on Hinatas shoulder. 

"Tell me later then"

"Yeah" he said, sobs still shaking his body. Nishinoya was alive, Hinata could feel the heat radiating from the shorter boy, as if to make up for the time lost. 

Hinata loved Nishinoya and he would never stop,

Until his decade was up.


	2. Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

Hinata pulled the squealing kettle from the stove top. 

"Tea's ready!" He yelled to his husband in the other room. 

It had been 5 years since that night, 5 years since he got Nishinoya back. 

After Hinata pulled him from the grave they ran. They ran away from Japan and came to New York to start a new life. 

Nishinoya didn't know what to think about that day. He remembered sitting at the bus station and the next thing he knew, he was playing volleyball. It was with the old teammates from Karasuno. 

Nishinoya knew it wasn't real yet he felt like it was. Everything seemed so real from the squeak of the shoes to the sweat on his forehead. 

Then he was there, in the box. He still had nightmares, waking up and not being able to breathe. 

Being buried alive was the scariest thing Nishinoya could even process. 

Hinata on the other hand stayed alive. He was the one there, by Nishinoyas hospital bed after the crash. He was the one going about his day, fighting back tears with each breath. 

He couldn't bare it. 

Hinata spent weeks researching demons. They were the only thing on his mind as weeks slipped into months. He looked up how to fight them, how to capture them, even how to torture them. 

He traded his soul that night and he was thankful for that every day. Every stolen kiss on Nishinoyas tired mouth. Every morning duet as they cook pancakes in their underwear. Ever late night movie viewing, clutching on to each other in fear. 

He would trade his soul for that a thousand times over. He would buy that one way ticket to hell, just to see Nishinoyas face again. 

"Thank you, oh it's so warm!" 

Nishinoya picked up the cup from their counter. He had been out shoveling snow all morning. 

"I'm still not used to the cold up here!"

Hinata placed a kiss on his husbands' pink nose. "You look so cute in that snow outfit."

Nishinoya huffed in mock annoyance. Hinata giggled and walked back over to the table. 

"Take a break, you've been out there all morning," Hinata gestured to the seat across from him. 

"I can't go soft, there's still snow wars to be fought but I guess I can sit down." Nishinoya grinned. 

"Yeah your snow wars can wait until after you read the comics,"

Hinata tossed the morning news paper to the shorter boy, taking a sip of his tea. He pulled the other half of the paper from the end of the table and flipped it open. 

"I'm still bad at reading English"

"Maybe if you practiced more, you'd get better,"

Nishinoya shed his coat and hung it on the chair next to him. "Why'd we have to come to America in the first place?"

Nishinoya stared at the ginger who tensed. Hinata nervously flipped the page, hoping Nishinoya would drop the subject. 

"Shoyou what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hinata answered, a bit too suddenly to seem casual. 

"If there's something wrong-" 

"I said nothing, there's nothing." Nishinoya reached out to grab Hinatas hand but he pulled back. 

"I'm sorry did I do something?" Hinata looked up from the newspaper, a twinge of fear in his expression. 

"Shoyou, I know what this is about. I think you have to tell me."

Hinata attempted to play dumb, hoping the other boy would take the hint. 

"Tell you about what?"

"That night."

Hinata couldn't tell him. How do you explain to someone that you watched them die then traded your soul from them to breathe? There's no way Nishinoya would be okay with Hinata dying for him. 

"What night?"

"The night I woke up, buried alive. What happened that night?"

Hinata stood up and took his things with him. He walked towards the stairs to go to their bedroom. Nishinoya leaped up and followed him. 

"You can't run away from this!" 

Hinata stopped and set down the tea and paper on the table at the base of the steps. 

"I can't tell you." Hinata slowly turned to face his husband. 

"You would never be okay with it, so therefore I can't! You have to understand that there are somethings I just can't tell you!"

Nishinoya slammed his hand against the wall next to him. "You can't just keep this kind of thing from me!"

Hinata stared back at the shorter boy. "Watch me." 

Hinata grabbed the keys from the hook by the door. He pulled the door open but was startled when Nishinoya slammed it closed again. 

"That was the worst night of my life I deserve to know!"

Hinata looked at the dark haired boy, he hated seeing him like this. The sadness in his eyes must've stopped Nishinoya from yelling louder. 

"Please," Nishinoya whispered "please don't leave me in the dark."

Hinata crumpled to the ground, tears of horror and anger blazing a trail down his face. "I can't tell you!" He wailed. 

Nishinoya fell to his knees next to the orange haired boy, cupping his face in his hands. 

"Oh don't cry sweetie," Nishinoya cooed, using his thumbs to dry the tears on Hinatas face. 

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry," he pulled Hinatas sobbing form into a hug. He kissed the top of the other boys' head reassuringly. 

"It's alright," he spoke soothingly, rocking Hinata slightly. 

"It's not alright" Hinata sobbed, clutching the older boys' arm. "I hate keeping secrets from you!"

Nishinoya moved his hand in circles calmingly against Hinatas side. "I just can't" he looked up at Nishinoya, his round eyes aged with sadness. 

Nishinoya pressed his lips against the orange haired boys' forehead. "Okay," he said softly. "Okay."

-two weeks later-

Nishinoya flipped the eggs with his spatula, like he always did. He continued to prepare the tray of food for his sleeping husband. 

Once the egg was fully cooked he slid it out of the pan, the sizzling coming to a halt. He picked up the tray and brought it into the bedroom the two boys share. 

He placed the tray on the crate at the end of their bed. "Morning sweetheart," he mumbled, kissing Hinatas temple. 

"Mornin'" he mumbled back, shifting his body slightly. 

"I made you breakfast," Nishinoya said softly, so he didn't startle the sleeping boy. 

"Aww really? What a wonderful husband" Hinata slowly opened his eyes. "No I was just kidding,"

"How mean," Hinata joked, sitting up. He stretched his arms above his head, all the while smiling at Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya pulled the tray from the end of the bed up to Hinata. "Dig in,"

Hinata smiled at Nishinoya and cut himself a piece of the warm omelette. 

"Open," Hinata said, holding the piece on his fork near Nishinoyas face. He smiled and opened his mouth. 

"Thank you," Hinata said, kissing Nishinoya with a mouthful of eggs. 

He attempted to say 'you're welcome' but it came out more like "war wawum" 

Hinata giggled and took a bite himself. 

They sat there, sharing Hinatas breakfast for half an hour when they heard a noise downstairs. 

They both froze, scared as to what happened. 

Hinata listened closely and could just barely make out hushed voices. 

Apparently Nishinoya heard the same thing because he locked eyes with Hinata, his expression conveying the purest form of fear. 

Hinata quietly removed the tray from his lap and crept over to the doorway. When the two first moved in, Hinata set up different demon protection rings across the whole house so he wasn't too worried if that was the case. 

"Wait what the hell?" Hinata heard one man yell. 

"Fuckin' devils trap!" Hinata heard a crashing noise from the first floor. 

"What?" A second voice questioned. "No you dumbass! Now we're both trapped!"

Hinata heard another thing break when he locked eyes with Nishinoya, still sitting on the bed. 

"Follow me," he whispered, gesturing for the shorter boy to follow. 

Nishinoya picked up the butter knife from the tray and followed Hinata out of the door. 

The pair crept down stairs to see who the intruders were. They peered around the corner to see two men standing in the center of the living room. 

The two looked to be about their age, yet their eyes seemed much older. 

One was a tall man with a nicely maintained haircut that sent brown waves across his forehead. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans that hugged his toned legs nicely. 

The other was a shorter boy, yet still taller than the couple, who had straight black hair, funneled into bags that hung below his eyes. He had a hardened expression plastered across his face, matching the six inch blade strapped across his waist. He wore a leather coat and dark black jeans, ripped along the knees. 

"Oh just come out already," the taller one said to the two boys on the stairs. 

They looked at each other then came down the last few steps. "Don't worry, someone demon trapped this house so we can't attack you,"

"Idiot!" The other one screamed. "We just had the edge of fear over them now we have no angle to work!"

"Hush Tobio-chan, let me handle this,"

Hinata stepped closer to the men tentatively. Nishinoya on the other hand strut up to the taller of the two. 

He stayed a safe foot away from them but was much to close for Hinatas liking. 

"Who are you two? Why are you in our house? More importantly what the hell is a 'demon trap'?" 

The two men looked at each other then back at Nishinoya. 

"We'd have though he explained this to you by now but I guess not," 

The shorter one sighed, annoyed. "Obviously the ginger knows about us, who else would've drawn the trap."

Nishinoya turned to Hinata, he looked confused and almost hurt at the same time. 

"Well listen you two shorties battle it out me and Tobio-chan are staying here,"

"Stop calling me that!"

Hinata ignored the stares of his husband and walked closer to the demons. "I know what you are," he spat. 

"I know what havoc you've caused!"

Hinata heard his voice snap. He could've cried right then and there. These no good sons-of-bitches were evil in its purest state. 

"Hey, don't confuse us with those good for nothing salesmen. We wouldn't stoop to that level," the shorter one spoke aggressively. 

"Look, what do you want? I know how to deal with you!"

"Wow wow-" the taller one raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "-all we wanted was you,"

Hinata stared aghast. They came for him? What had Hinata done that warranted a demon personally dropping by, much less two.

"Don't worry we didn't come to string you up," Hinata stared at the shorter of the two. "Yeah we actually came to protect you."

Hinata ignored the hand placed on his shoulder by Nishinoya. "Why do I need protecting?" 

"It's a long story-" the shorter one began but was cut off by the other. "I'm a better storyteller."

The shorter one sighed, shaking his head. 

"Alright so, we are demons as we've already established. We come from the big boss downstairs. Not satan- his name is actually Crowley."

Hinata and Nishinoya looked at each other questioningly. "Crowley?"

"Ahh right, Crowley is the king of Hell. He's a ass but he keeps everyone in check."

Hinata could barely process what was happening, this was all too much. 

"Why are you here?" Nishinoya stepped foreword so he was next to Hinata. He linked hands with him as if to say 'don't be afraid'. 

"We're here to protect you!"

Hinata shook his head. "Protect us? But you're demons!"

The shorter one grinned, he was absolutely terrifying. "We have a guarantee, you live the ten years. Then we swoop in and it's bye, bye soul." 

Nishinoya felt Hinatas hand tense in his. He could see the fear on his expression. "There's someone going around and taking their customers too early, can't have that happening," the taller one said. 

"Customers?" Nishinoya squeezed Hinatas and in reassurance. 

"Don't you know? Your husband over there sold his soul. I'd have thought he would tell you considering he sold it for you,"

Hinata froze. It was like all the breath had been stolen from his lungs. This demon had ruined everything he built. 

"W..." He started, turning to face the orange haired boy. He had gone paler than Nishinoya had ever seen him. 

He pulled Hinata closer, wrapping his arms around the other boys' neck. "What are they talking about? You would never sell your soul!"

Hinata slowly turned so the two were nose to nose. "I did."

Nishinoya let go of Hinata in shock. "What?! How could you never tell me this?" He screamed "what on earth means so much to you that you would give up your soul?"

Hinata ignored the tear rolling down his face. He took a shaky breath in an attempt to steady his heart rate. 

"You,"

"What?"

"I sold my soul for you."

Nishinoya laughed, shaking his head. "I don't believe you."

The shorter demon sighed and spoke once more, "he's telling the truth,"

They couple turned to him, both breathing heavily. 

"Whatever it doesn't matter what happened this is all just some sick joke meant to confuse me. I don't buy into this kind of thing!"

Hinata reached out for Nishinoyas hand. He let out a shaky breath to prepare himself. The trauma washed over Hinata once again, breaking his spirit just a little more. 

"I think it's time I tell you what happened that night."


	3. Shot Down In Flames

Nishinoya stood up, throwing his arms down. "How! How?"

Hinata kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Well you two have some discussing to do-"

The taller one stood up and tried to leave the rug but was stopped mid-step. 

The shorter one laughed, "you dumbass we're still in the Devils trap."

"Would you both shut the hell up!"

Nishinoya was glaring daggers at the two demons in their living room. 

"You!" He pointed at the shorter of the two demons. "Shortie! What's your name?"

"Have you seen the mirror lately Mr. 'shorter than five feet tall'"

"Answer me damnit!"

The shorter one sighed. "Kageyama Tobio."

"Listen Ka-gay-mama-"

"-Kageyama-"

"-I don't appreciate your rude commentary! Aaaaand you!"

Nishinoya spun to face the taller of the two demons. "Who are you? Who the hell do you think you are? Waltzing around MY house like you own it?"

"I'm Oikawa Tooru-"

"Shut up!"

Nishinoya sat back down, covering his face with his hands. He sighed angrily, clenching his fists in his hair. 

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Nishinoya looked at Hinata. "Because," Hinata began, rising from his chair. 

"Because I love you! I can't let you bare my pain for me! Oh god,"

Hinata paced nervously, ruffling his hair. 

Nishinoya grabbed Hinatas forearms to steady him. Hinata stared at Nishinoya, holding back tears as best he could. 

"I'm sorry I can't hurt you!"

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Nishinoya kissed Hinata, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "I'm here right now because of you. I love you more than anything." 

Hinata laughed and kissed Nishinoya again. "I love you more than you can imagine. I would go to Hell just to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hinata kissed Nishinoya again, tears slipping from his eyes. Nishinoya pulled Hinata into a hug, one hand placed firmly on the back of Hinatas head and the other around his waist. 

Hinata relished for the comforting hands clasped on his body. He wanted to stay there for eternity, safe and warm in the love of his life's arms. 

There was a loud crashing in a different part of the house. 

The two released each other and turned to the demons. 

"Shit..." Kageyama muttered. Oikawa turned to the shorter couple, paniced "Let us out!" 

Hinata ran over to the demons. He pulled the knife from Kageyama and ripped up the corner of the carpet. He scraped the floor boards where black paint was laid. 

"Thank you," Kageyama grabbed the knife from Hinata hand and pulled him up. 

"Let's go!" Kageyama sheathed the knife and grabbed Nishinoyas upper arm. 

The three boys ran in the opposite direction from the noise. Oikawa, on the other hand, pulled the knife from his own sheath. 

Kageyama threw open the back door and pushed the two out, following right behind him. 

There was loud crashing from in the house. Kageyama took off across the lawn letting the other two boys follow. 

They hopped the fence at the edge of Hinata and Nishinoya's lawn. They ran down the road and to a sleek black car. They all clambered in and Kageyama started the engine. 

He turned around, placing one hand on the passenger seat next to him. 

"Hold tight," he said to the couple in the back. 

Kageyama slammed the car into drive and flew away. The car sped down the road, doing about 65 in a 25 miles per hour zone. 

Hinata and Nishinoya were slammed back against the seats, gripping the seats and each other for dear life. 

Kageyama zoomed through the town they used to call home and on to the high way. 

Hinata and Nishinoya watched the cars zip by. "I'm so scared, I can't loose you again,"

Hinata pulled Nishinoya closer to him, tucking his head under Nishinoyas. "I can't-"

"You're not going to loose me, I promise" Nishinoya kissed Hinata on the top of the head. 

"Listen love birds, we have to go off the grid. You two are going to the safest place I can think of."

The couple locked eyes. Hinatas were covered in fear but Nishinoyas shone in bravery. 

"I'm here, it's safe." Nishinoya smiled reassuringly for his husband. 

Hinata locked eyes with a man driving the opposite direction. It was only a split second but he could swear the mans eyes were pure black. 

The next thing he knew he was thrown from his seat and onto the asphalt. He cried out in pain and fear. 

Hinata felt a searing pain on his arms and the left side of his face. 

Hinata opened his eyes and looked around. He stared at Nishinoyas limp body a foot and a half away from himself. 

"Oh my god!" Hinata crawled over to his husband. "Don't worry I'm alright," Nishinoya mumbled. 

Hinata sat up, crunching glass under his knees. Hinata cupped Nishinoyas face in his hands. 

"I'm fine" Nishinoya mumbled again, bushing the glass off his hands. He sat up as well and placed a hand on Hinatas face. 

He gave Hinata a kiss and pulled him close. "We're going to be fine Kageyama is here to protect us,"

Hinata nodded against Nishinoya. People in their cars were starting to stop and get out. He heard shouts of the people all calling 911. 

Hinata and Nishinoya were pulled up to a standing position by Kageyama. He too had blood covering his face as well as a long gash across his collar bone. 

"We have to go. Now."

Nishinoya moved to take a step but fell back to the ground. 

"My ankle!" He cried out. Kageyama groaned and lifted Nishinoya up again. He slung Nishinoyas arm over his shoulder and started walking again, dragging the limping Nishinoya. 

There was a scream from behind the three boys. They all turned around to see three men walking towards the group. 

They piled out of their car, now smoking on top of Kageyamas car. 

Nishinoya grabbed Kageyamas shoulder. "Leave me!"

Hinata scoffed "like I would ever leave you behind you idiot,"

Hinata took Nishinoyas other arm under his shoulder but he pushed Hinata away. 

Nishinoya threw Kageyama off him and quickly limped towards the men. 

"Come at me you fuck faces!" Nishinoya screamed, his voice cracking in pain. Two men grinned and grabbed Nishinoya, shoving him to the ground. 

He looked at Hinata, fear transforming his face into something Hinata didn't like. "RUN!" He screamed "I LOVE YOU RUN!"

The two men pulled Nishinoyas arms behind his back, the loud crack of bone audible over all the screaming. 

"YUU!" Hinata ran towards Nishinoya but was pulled back by Kageyama. 

"NO LET ME GO!" Kageyama pulled Hinata off the highway and into the woods next to it. 

Hinata threw his weight against Kageyama. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Kageyama put his hand in Hinatas mouth to silence him. 

Kageyama ignore the orange haired boy biting his hand, continuing to drag him off the road. 

Hinata gagged on the taste of Kageyamas blood leaking down his throat. It still didn't stop him from biting down harder. 

Kageyama pulled him, kicking and screaming, about a hundred feet off the road. 

He dropped Hinata to the ground, landing with a thud. 

They were in a deep forest, trees close together in a blanket of fallen branches and leaves. 

Hinata spat at Kageyama and tried to make a run for the highway. 

Kageyama shoved him back to the ground, aggravated. 

"Listen to me. Your husband will be fine if you stay. Away. From. Them."

Hinata scoffed again, rubbing his head. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Kageyama looked up, pretending to be deep in thought, "that's twice now I've saved your life. You're welcome."

A loud explosion sounded from the road causing Hinatas concern to deepen. 

"You lost Yuu! I can never forgive you!"

"Ahh shit, I didn't want to have to do this" Kageyama muttered, running his hands through his hair. 

"And I liked this meat suit too!" Kageyama pounded his fist against a tree near him. "Well if you're not going to cooperate I have no other choice!"

Hinata looked at Kageyama in fear. "Well hey, cut your losses right,"

Hinata quickly backed up on his hands and knees, desperately trying to get away. 

Hinata stared in terror at the cloud of black smoke cascading down Kageyamas body. Hinatas eyes went wide as the black smoke enveloped his senses. He took a deep breath as everything faded to black.


	4. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Nishinoya was crammed into the back of the truck that crashed into them. His hands were bound behind his back and feet painstakingly bound together. 

He was thrown on to the floor in the back when the door was slammed. The boy was shrouded in darkness, alone and terrified. 

Nishinoya closed his eyes, not making much of a difference. 

He tried to imagine Hinata was there, holding his hand and kissing his head. Nishinoya groaned out in pain as the car flew backwards. 

Nishinoyas head slammed into the seats, his body following suit. Nishinoya heard the screaming of the bystanders rushing to escape the cars inevitable trajectory. 

Nishinoya cried out in anguish. He couldn't believe this is all happening this fast! Nishinoya pulled against the bonds he was in but screamed again. 

He could feel the fracture in his arm and his ankle crying in pain. 

A moment later Nishinoya swore he heard an explosion from behind them. 

He ignored the tears falling down his face as he slid around the back of the truck. 

Nishinoya opened his eyes after many minutes of sitting in his darkness. Nishinoya stared around at the back of the truck when he saw Hinata. 

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, hoping Hinata wouldn't get caught. 

"I'm not," Hinata seemed to have a glowing aura surrounding him. 

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm here to keep you from going crazy,"

Hinata crouched down by the bloodied Nishinoya, smiling his usual bright smile. Nishinoya couldn't help but smile back at his husband. 

Nishinoya groaned in pain as the car jerked to a stop. He saw Hinata stand up and walk to the corner of the trucks' bed. 

The doors swung open, blinding the dark haired boy. "You brought us a good specimen," the voice chuckled. 

Nishinoya felt the truck shift from the weight of men climbing in. They hoisted Nishinoya up with a groan. 

Nishinoyas arm seared in pain from the break on the highway. 

"Drop in the back room. It's the best sound proofed room."

Nishinoya looked around, his eyes finally adjusted. Nishinoya was being pushed through a room, filled floor to ceiling with boxes. 

Nishinoya realized he must've been in a shipping distributer. The labels came from places across the globe, everywhere from Kansas to Australia. 

Nishinoya was shoved out of the room and into a hallway. The hallway was thin and covered in old grey paint. Nishinoya was dragged to the end and shoved into the room. 

The room was empty except for the solitary chair. Nishinoya was pushed into the chair and tied to the hand rests. 

He slumped foreword, unable to hold himself up from the pain. 

Two of the men from the road as well as Hinata shuffled in. Hinata leaned against the wall, folding his arms. 

A third man Nishinoya didn't recognized followed the other two in, wheeling a cart behind him. 

The two standing in front of him were quite tall as well as strong. 

"You know who that is?" Hinata kicked off the wall and walked over to Nishinoya strapped in the chair. 

He leaned down next to Nishinoya and pointed to the one on the right. 

He was a tall with bleached blond hair. He had thin eyebrows, almost invisible against his pale skin. 

"That, my dearest husband, is Takanobu Aone. He's a killing machine. He's wanted by the police for three separate murders. Those are the people they know about. Word on the street is he's killed hundreds of men."

Hinatas voice sounded gross to Nishinoyas ears. He sounded like Hinata but more...snake-like.

"That's my good friend Kaname Moniwa right there," Hinata pointed to the other man standing in front of him. Hinata stood up and circled the two men, grinning. 

"Want his stats too?"

Nishinoya studied the other man. He wasn't quite as tall but he did posses the same mean look. He had messy dark hair kept short and intelligent brown eyes. "He's their leader. Sure he's not too high on the standings, but as they say, no shit gets past this dude,"

This wasn't Hinata. It was some disgusting manifesto meant to look like the love of Nishinoyas life. 

His words continued to soak through Nishinoyas skin, infecting him with filth. Why was this Hinata trying to poison him? 

Hinata grinned, as if sensing the internal turmoil of the boy strapped to the chair. 

"Look, Nishinoya this is gonna be hard for you. Also you having to watch your husband transform into a monster like me- man that's got to suck!"

"Why are you doing this?" Nishinoya mumbled. He was speaking to his husband but was startled to hear a response from one of his captors. 

"We need information on Shoyou."

The word seemed toxic from his mouth. Nobody was allowed to call him Shoyou but those who love him. 

Nishinoya struggled against the restraints, screaming. "YOU FILTY PIECES OF SHIT! YOU DONT DESERVE TO LICK THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOES!" 

Nishinoya continued to pummel the men with insults, undeterred by their humorous expressions. 

Nishinoya watched Aone draw back his fist and send it towards Nishinoyas neck. The short boy coughed, groaning in pain. 

"Look, if you tell us where he is I'll let you go."

Nishinoya knew that this whole ploy was bull shit yet he still felt something drawing him in. 

"Do it, sell me out! I'm gonna die anyway! I've got what? Five years left? Who needs me?"

Nishinoya looked up at his captors face, inches away from his own. 

Nishinoya spit on his cheek, yelling "go fuck yourself!"

Moniwa chuckled, wiping the spot off his cheek. He looked at Aone as he flicked the saliva back at Nishinoya. 

"Listen you piece of trash, you're going to speak one way or the other!"

The third person who was in the room stepped foreword. 

"Oh not this asshole," Hinata sighed. "This guy is high grade shit!"

Nishinoya looked at the third man questioningly. 

"This is the one and only Kenji Futakuchi, servant extraordinaire. This guy keeps Aone in check, luckily he's here or you would probably be dead." 

Futakuchi walked over to Moniwa and handed him a ten inch blade, reflecting the L.E.D. lamp above their heads. Nishinoya whimpered in fear as the brunet walked closer. 

"Don't be afraid, Nishinoya Yuu" Hinata cooed from behind the three. 

"It only hurts for a little bit."


	5. For Those About To Rock

Hinata shot up, his eyes wide. 

He wasn't in the forest anymore, now he was in a metal room with odd symbols covering the wall. He recognized a few but we're at a loss for what they meant. 

Hints stood up and looked for the door. On the wall there was a small gap in the metal paneling which was none other than a window. 

"Let me out!" Hinata shook the bars, creating a loud ringing song. 

"Calm down, calm down. I'll let you out, back up"

Hinata looked for the source of the voice and located a boy sitting in the room adjoining Hinatas. He was about Hinatas height with blond hair down to his shoulders, the brown roots peaking out of the top of his head. 

He had a soft expression and kind eyes, sad eyes. He pulled the door open with a squeak from the hinges. 

Hinata launched at the boy but was grabbed by another one standing next to the door. 

"Ever heard the phrase 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

The man holding Hinata was much taller than him with blond hair and black glasses. He had an angry expression Hinata couldn't place...

"Kageyama?" 

"That's right."

He released Hinata who fell to the ground. "Why do you always drop them?" The shorter one asked. 

"It's fun, Kenma, why don't you try it."

"No."

The shorter boy, Kenma, walked back to the spot he was sitting before. "I don't like fighting,"

Kageyama clicked his tongue and walked back to the door Hinata came out of. Hinata looked from one boy to the other. 

"How did you-"

"Demons can switch hosts. I found this guy lying in a bar, poor dude. His name was Tsukishima, according to his wallet."

Hinata could barely process this, he knew about host switching before but he never was okay with the idea. He needed someone there to tell him things would be alright. 

"Well? When are we going to get Yuu?"

"When we do." Kageyama slammed the door shut, his hand sizzling as if burned. 

"That's not an answer!" Kageyama began to climb the steps next to where he was standing. 

"I don't care."

"You should asshole!" Hinata grabbed Kageyamas shoulder. Next thing he knew he was being forced to the ground, hands behind his back. 

"Wait. Here." Kageyama said through gritted teeth. 

Hinatas body went limp when Kageyama released him. He sighed at the injuries from Kageyama and the crash. 

There seemed to be new things that hurt him. Maybe he got hurt while unconscious?

"Where are we?" Hinata asked Kenma, desperate for answers. "New York."

He continued his work on the desktop in front of him, almost bothered to answer Hinatas questions. "Specific," Hinata mumbled, looking around more intensely. 

The small room was cluttered with papers and a small desk which Kenma currently sat at. It was about as wide as a hallway, plus a stair case. 

Hinata went to climb the steps but was slapped on the ankles by a broom handle, sending him flying down. 

"No upstairs." Kenma scolded, as if talking to a bad cat. 

"I'm not a child what's up there?"

"You will see eventually. Just not now."

Kenma rested the broom back next to the computers' desk. 

Hinata sighed and laid down. He spread out, trying to find a soft spot on the cement floor. The cold floor soothed the array of cuts on his arm from the car. 

"How long was it since the car wreck?" 

Kenma looked up from the desktop, his eyes placid. "Please don't talk. I have work I have to do."

Hinata sighed again, resting his head on he ground. Hinata thought about Nishinoyas face. 

The extreme pain and fear of his expression when he was thrown to the ground. 

Hinata was so infuriated he wanted to cry. Why did they do this to Nishinoya?

Hinata let a tear roll down his face and splash on the ground. Hinata pounded the ground beneath him. 

"Okay look," Kenma turned around to face the human. 

"I don't have time for this. Go back into that room or shut the hell up,"

"I am worried okay?! The love of my life is probably being tortured as we speak! Do you know how that feels?"

Kenma leaped from his chair. He gripped the front of Hinatas collar, lifting his torso off the ground. "What would you know about heart break?" He spoke through gritted teeth, seething in anger. 

Hinata gripped Kenmas collar in the same anger level. "I gave up my everything for him! I dropped everything I've ever known to keep him safe! I watched him get thrown to the ground and carried away while I could do nothing about it! I gave up my soul for him who are you to tell me about heartbreak?"

Kenma dropped Hinata back to the ground with a thud. "Just stop talking. Some of us have things to do."

Hinata scoffed and faced the other way of the computer. He ignored the pain in his chest and sat up. 

Kenma was already working on the computer again. "What are you doing anyway?"

Kenma sighed and faced Hinata. "I'm playing club penguin,"

"Ha ha ," Hinata said sarcastically, "I'm being serious. Do you need me to do anything?"

Kenma sighed, rubbing his temples. "Please Kenma, I have to keep myself busy so I don't think of..."

Kenma stood up and led Hinata back into the metal room adjoining his. "This room is demon proofed see? I can't get in there and fix it but you can. Repaint all the symbols with the paint in this can."

Kenma picked up a large can of black paint as well as a brush and handed it to Hinata. "Anything that needs blood tell me I'll get you a knife."

Hinata stared at Kenma, wide-eyed. "Just do it."

Hinata walked back into the room. 

The walls had to be six inches thick made of pure iron. Inside there was a light on the twenty foot tall celling of the room. The diameter couldn't have been more than ten feet, just large enough to fit a bed and a small table. 

Hinata placed the paint can on the table and leaned against the wood. 

What happened to his life? Yesterday he was worrying about snow now he's worrying about his life and the life of his husband. 

Hinata buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry. Why were they not doing anything to rescue Yuu?

They probably were, he rationalized, it would be illogical to assume they weren't doing anything. Nishinoya knew information if anything it would be a tactical advantage for the demons. 

So this is what Yuu had been reduced to? A tactical advantage?

Hinata could only imagine the fear and pain coursing through Nishinoyas body right now. 

Hinata picked up the brush and dipped it in the paint. This will help get Nishinoya back, he attempted to convince himself. 

Hinata ignore the grief coursing through his veins and focused on revenge. 

Nobody can hurt Yuu and get away with it, not if Hinata was still breathing. 

Hinata traced the symbols with the brush, imagining he was painting the captors death. 

He imagined each stroke was a cut to the face, then the throat, then the arms, then the eye. Hinata grinned, picturing the demons bloodied form, red with Hinatas anger. 

Hinata closed his eyes and imagined music. He had to distract himself somehow. Hinata imagined the most soothing tune he could think of as he painted the walls with blood. 

He smiled, dancing with the paint. He could do whatever he wanted! If Hinata wanted to go out and kill the captors he could!

Hinata traced symbol after symbol, until minutes blended to hours. 

Hinata stared at all the symbols after the third hour. They were all a dark black color. 

'Just like the color the captors will see!' Hinata laughed. 

He walked back out and placed the empty can where Kenma picked it up earlier. He stormed up the stairs, ignoring Kenmas attempt to stop him with a broom handle. 

Hinata walked up the stairs to see a house. It was warm with books stacked on either side of the hall he was in. The air smelt of old paper and warm fires. 

He walked down the hall and to the doors at the end. Three doors. 

Hinata knew he had to just pick one, and fast. He pushed the center door open to reveal a small kitchen. There was a sink against one wall with a fridge and cabinets on either side. 

The room overall was cramped but it felt...safe. Hinata looked around for any sign of life in this small kitchen, but to no avail. 

He walked through the doorway on the opposite side and saw four people huddled around a map, laid out on the table. 

Kageyama shot up and locked eyes with Hinata. "You! I thought I told you stay downstairs!"

Hinata walked over to the table, curious as ever. 

He stared at the map and the small items on top of the map, arrows leading to their position. 

This was a map of war. 

"What's that symbol for?" Hinata pointed to his house. There was a small circle with an X inside on top of his address. 

"That's means there was an attack and a death."

Hinata looked up, confused. The man in front of him seemed intelligent, he had soft, light hair that curled at his temples. He had a kind face, almost like Kenma downstairs but more energetic.

"But, who died?" Hinata turned to Kageyama, confused. 

Kageyamas new face fell in anguish. "Oikawa-san."

Kageyama shook his head, hoping tears didn't fall. "It's fine..."  
Kageyama directed the other four back to the map. 

"Wait is this a pattern." Hinata pointed to different locations across the map. 

"Look at this-" Hinata shifted the map closer to him. "Here." Hinata grabbed a marker from the light haired boy and drew a line. 

They all stared at the line, it was pointing straight to a shipping company on the other side of town. 

"Maybe they want us to meet them there?" Kageyama questioned 

"Or it's trap." A third voice spoke up. The man had short dark hair and a stern expression. 

"Well it's a chance we have to take." The other man spoke. He had long hair tied back and strong arms. He looked quite intimidating but his face was soft. 

"When do we move out?" Hinata looked to each of the men who locked eyes with each other. 

"You're not coming. Too risky." The light haired man said , placing a hand on Hinatas shoulder. 

"I found this! You have to let me!"

Hinata didn't care about his childish whining. He had to find the guys who hurt Yuu. 

"No. I forbid it." Kageyama pulled Hinata from the circle. "Kageyama this is bullshit! Let me go!"

Hinata struggled against Kageyamas grasp. He was dragged back through the kitchen and to the stairs. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you Kageyama Tobio!"

"Yeah... yeah," Kageyama lifted the smaller boy down the stairs and threw him in the metal cell. 

"You're staying here. We're going. You're not trained, just stay here."

Hinata screamed in anger. "FUCK YOU!" Hinata slammed his fist against the wall. Kageyama walked away from the room, chuckling slightly. 

Hinata screamed until his voice was raw. He laid down on the floor, his voice echoing. 

There was the sound of cars pulling from the driveway above Hinata. He screamed again, louder than he ever thought possible. 

The door exploded off its hinges, the force sending Kenma flying across the room and to the wall. 

Hinata peaked out the door nervously. Kenma was lying unconscious on the end of the room. 

Hinata didn't know what happened. He felt a wave of power wash over him and the next thing he knew, the door was gone. 

Hinata creeped across the room and up the stairs. He was getting Nishinoya back.


	6. It's A Long Way To The Top

Nishinoya slumped forward again, weaker than he'd ever been. 

He was chained to this chair for the eight weeks since the crash. He wanted nothing more than to feel Hinatas hands around him. 

The phantom Shoyou haunted his thoughts like the plague. 

"Give in. Come on Yuu give in."

"...No" he mumbled, barely able to stay conscious. 

"Give me up."

"...ne...ver..."

Nishinoya spit the blood from his mouth onto the ground. 

Moniwa lifted Nishinoyas face so they were eye to eye. "Tell me what I want to know, I can keep going if you want."

Nishinoya spit blood into Moniwas face with a newfound confidence. Moniwa slugged him across the face, sending him into a coughing fit. 

There was a loud crash on the other side of the building. It reminded him of the first day his life started going downhill. The day everything turned to shit. 

Moniwa walked out of the room, throwing his knife on the table. 

Nishinoya laid limp against the chair. If he sat up straight the cuts wouldn't have burned but he lacked his strength. 

He hadn't eaten in three days or drank water in two. He had gashes across his face and chest. One line from his shoulder to his waist for each day he was tortured. 

Nishinoya weakly pulled at the restraints like he'd done for so many days. The raw, bloodied skin covering his wrists screamed out in pain with each movement. 

Nishinoya groaned, his voice raw from screaming. Hinata walked over and poked Nishinoyas bloodied face. 

"Aww poor cry baby, all worried about blood."

"Fuck you..."

Nishinoya could hear fighting on the other side of the building. A few moments later two men crashed through the door. Aone was throwing a man to the ground. 

The man on the ground pulled Aone to the ground. He had long brown hair pulled back and a furious expression. 

Nishinoya looked at Hinata and then at the men fighting. Hinata sighed angrily, stepping over the two men fighting. 

"Well I got to go, see you in hell Yuu!" Hinata walked out the door, leaving Nishinoya to focus on the men fighting. Aone swung for the guy but he dodged it, letting Aones fist connect with the cement floor. 

The long haired guy socked Aone in the face, almost knocking him out. 

Aone stumbled off the long haired guy who shoved Aone to the ground. He sent a swift jab to the back of Aones head, letting him topple to the ground, unconscious. 

He ran over to Nishinoya and broke the bonds on his wrists and ankles. 

"Wh...who are you?" He groaned out weakly. "You're best shot." He said, lifting Nishinoya up. 

The injuries begged for gentle movements but Nishinoya couldn't help his shifting weight. He was too weak to fight the long haired guy off, he just hoped he wasn't planning to kill him. 

Nishinoya cried out in pain when the long haired man slung Nishinoya over his shoulder. "The name's Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya right?"

"Yeah," he groaned out, his arm crying for something to end its misery. 

Azumane carried Nishinoya through the hallways, avoiding the fights at all cost. Nishinoya was the holy grail. 

They ran into one of the loading zones and clambered in the back of the truck, Asahi slamming the door down with a ringing finality. 

"Got him! Go!" Asahi screamed at the driver of the car. The truck sped out of the loading zone and on to the road. 

Nishinoya was once again crammed into the back of a truck but this time he was with someone. Someone protecting him. 

"It's alright," a third voice spoke. 

Nishinoya whipped around to face the voice. It was dark but Asahi shone a flash light on the man. "Suga! Thank god,"

This man crawled over to Nishinoya, dragging a plastic box. He flipped open the lid and pulled out a roll of gauze as well as rubbing alcohol. 

"I'd say this won't hurt but... I don't like lying." Suga poured the alcohol on the gauze and draped it across Nishinoyas chest. 

Nishinoya screamed in pain as Suga made contact with the open wounds. 

Suga continued to bandage the scars waiting to form, ignoring the writhing boy below. 

"For the love of all that is holy stop!" Nishinoya tried to push sugas hand away but was restrained by the larger man. 

"This, this is the worst thing I'm going to have to do here today."

Suga looked at the broken bone of Nishinoyas left arm and then back at Asahi. 

He firmly grasped Nishinoyas wrist and just below the elbow. "I am so sorry."

Nishinoya heard a crack, then screamed. He screamed until he blacked out moments later. 

\---

Nishinoya woke up in a large metal room. The walls were coated with strange words, covering even stranger symbols. 

The words were those of a madman. 

Nishinoya stared at the phrase "all must pay," 

It was written over and over again, twenty feet high, even on the celling. The letters were in big sizes and little sizes, in neat writing and messy. Some were even written in different languages. He seemed like he recognized the handwriting but he couldn't place it. 

Nishinoya stood up and groaned. He could barely see straight from the lack of nutrition over the last week. 

Nishinoya wondered why Hinata never came. Why he never appeared to whisk him off and tell Nishinoya every thing was perfect. 

He stood up painfully, leaning on the bed once more. He noticed crutches leaning on the side of the bed and used those for support. 

He crutched across the metal ground and to the door. He stared in horror at the sides of the door frame. 

There was three large burn marks, the hinges distorted by an unimaginable force. He crutched through the frame and out into the small room. 

He hopped up the stairs and out that door. There he was, in a long grey hallway, not unlike the one at the shipping warehouse. Nishinoya shivered, where was everybody?

He crutched down the hall and out the center door. There he was welcomed into the kitchen by grim faces. 

"What's going on?"

Asahi and Suga were there, along with many other men. 

There was a tall man with short blond hair and black glasses covering a deadly scowl. There was another with neatly kept short brown hair and a general aura of power surrounding him. There was a third boy leaning against the counter. 

He was holding an ice pack to the read circle on his forehead. He was unbelievably pale, his eyes lifeless. 

"Is he okay?" Nishinoya started to walk over to the pale boy. "You sit down." The tall blond said. 

He seemed oddly familiar to the short boy. 

"I'm fine" he shoed away the stares of people near him. "What about you?"

The pale boy nodded drowsily. "He's got a concussion," Asahi said. 

Nishinoya nodded and crutched over to the group. "How?"

"Hinata."

Nishinoyas eyes widened almost double their size. Hinata was here. 

He dropped one of the crutches and grabbed the arm of the boy next to him. It was the light haired boy named Suga from the back of the truck. 

"He's not here, he broke out."

Nishinoya turned to face the rest of the group, shifting his weight to the one crutch. "Broke out? Why was e locked up in the first place!"

The blond sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "He wanted to come on our raiding party. He's not trained for this stuff..."

The blond looked concerned, probably for Hinata. 

Nishinoya sat down on the tiles, his mind whirring. 

Hinata wanted to rescue him and he was locked up for it. Nishinoya buried his head in his hand. The other was holding up the other crutch, his cast shifting uncomfortably. 

He started to panic, Hinata was out in the world. 

His mind was piecing together everything he saw so far. The door was blown off its hinges, the crazed writing on the walls, the injured person left at base. 

Hinata was in that metal room. He was the crazy writer. He must've gone insane in that cell. 

Nishinoya stood back up, Suga handing him the other crutch. 

"We have to find hi-"

"No." The leader stepped forward. 

"Daichi, come on..." The pale man said. "We knew this would happen we might as well tell him."

Nishinoya looked from one to the other questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Kageyama tell him." The pale one spoke sadly. 

"Kageyama?!" Nishinoya faces the tall blond. 

"We can inhabit different bodies if necessary."

He knew he recognized that glare from somewhere. 

"Wait so that guy you were...wearing when you met us was a person?"

"Well he was dead. They only want me to take dead bodies, you guys just waste them."

Nishinoya scoffed, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous, there's no way!

Look whatever you do it doesn't matter all I care about is Hinata!"

The group sighed collectively. 

"We think you should hear the back story too," Daichi said. 

"Okay?"

"Hinata isn't human."


	7. Who Made Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't reread this too closely for spelling errors I will a little later im just busy right now okay nice
> 
> This is also a bit weird it's like a back story thing okay thanks

When Hinata was born his mother kept a secret. She conceived Hinata with a stranger from the bar near her apartment. 

After two months she met another man a settled down, raising Hinata as his child. 

Nobody, not even Hinata, knew his secret. 

This stranger wasn't any other human at the bar. He was a traveling salesman, collecting souls for the King of Hell. 

She ran from her lies until it was too late. When Hinata was nine and a half the demon came back and stole her away. 

Hinata thought she died of illness for his whole life, not thinking too much about his birth. 

He grew up with demon blood, dormant in his veins. 

Hinata was always attracted to danger. For some reason he felt it his duty to ruin. He was always playing tricks and running from authority until he met Nishinoya. 

He joined his high school volleyball club to find someone else to mess with when he hit it off with Nishinoya. 

They fell in love, beautifully and amazingly. 

Everything in his life slowed to a halt when Nishinoya was killed. 

He was waiting for the bus, his last year at university finally finished. He could finally live the rest of his life with Shoyou. 

Nishinoya was ready to propose, he had the ring and everything. The bus came barreling around the corner and slammed into where he was sitting. 

Hinata rushed to the hospital, tears never ceasing to fall. Nishinoya was too young, too wonderful. 

Hinata knew what he had to do. Earlier that week he read a story online of a man, locked in prison who reported demons attacking him. 

They asked the prisoner for his soul and in exchange they gave him freedom. 

Hinata researched demons like he'd never researched before. He knew what selling his soul entailed and was willing. 

After Nishinoya woke up Hinata kept it to himself how Nishinoya lived for his safety. 

If Nishinoya found out he would go back to that demon and trade himself for Hinata. That could never happen. 

After two months the couple announced their engagement, raising many questions from the people that attended Nishinoyas funeral only three months before. 

Hinata decided it best to leave Japan and go somewhere to start again. Of course he couldn't tell Nishinoya why, making everything more stressful for the boy. 

They both lived happy lives, going to work and creating a new social life. They blended right in with the people around them, nobody knowing of their pasts. 

Hinata was still inexplicably interested in demons. 

When he bit into Kageyamas hand on the highway, his blood absorbed into Hinata. 

This woke up the sleeping beast. 

Hinata woke up in the metal cage a day after this incident. He couldn't think properly, his vision seemed clouded. He would scream in frustration and anger.

He didn't even realize Nishinoya was lost. 

After a week a demon opened the door to talk, making Hinata ravenous. 

Hinata grabbed him, using his nails to scratch into the demon. He drank the blood like a drug he needed. 

They threw him off the demon and locked him back in he cage. They gave Hinata a shot to attempt and eradicate the blood from his system but it was too late. 

Hinata was transforming into the demon his soul wanted him to be. 

The shot, however, distorted his memories as it interfered with his body chemistry. 

This process continued for weeks, starving Hinata of the blood. Eventually Hinata woke up. 

He woke up with no recollection of the last two months filled with pain and torture, almost killing him. 

Hinata didn't even know the beast inside him craved for blood. 

When Hinata was trapped they couldn't deal with his screaming all hours of the day. They gave him entertainment, music. 

He would play the same melody from the moment the sun rose the the moment it rose the next day. He would hear the tune, flooding his thoughts. 

It almost made him remember. 

He drew his own blood and painted masterpieces on the walls. He painted them all, every demonic symbol he knew. 

The other demons watched his downward spiral to insanity, preying that the next injection was the last until Hinata finally woke up. 

But something else came with him.


	8. Live Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I would like it to be but I didn't want to have a ton of jump cuts and stuff so 
> 
> Anyway like last time I haven't read it over too throughly for errors Ill check later on for any misspellings I've been busy lately okay thanks

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nishinoya screamed. He slammed his uninjured fist onto the counter behind him. 

"Hinata is human! He is a human! Flesh and blood!" He pictured the hallucination from only recently. That was not flesh and blood yet Nishinoya knew Hinata was behind it somehow. Now he knows of Hinatas supernatural involvement, of course he was behind this. 

"Look we know this is hard to process but the blood tests we ran showed he isn't human."

Kageyama sighed, placing a hand on Nishinoyas shoulder. "This is never easy to hear-"

"Leave me alone." Nishinoya shrugged the hand off his shoulder best he could. "You guys should stop spreading lies about the man I love before I get mad."

'"Man I love", good one' he complimented himself. Nishinoya shifted the crutches uncomfortably. 

"Why did you guys let him free anyway?! If you knew he was dangerous why was he walking free?"

The pale boy leaning against the wall looked into Nishinoyas eyes. He seemed to pierce through the shorter boys' soul. 

"He blew up the cage we put him in dumbass." Kageyama spoke, aggravated. 

"But he was out before right? How did he pass your tests then?!"

"When I asked him for blood he looked startled, confused, not like the face of someone who spent weeks drawing in it to keep us away." His piercing brown eyes never faltered while looking at Nishinoya. 

"He was afraid! He had a right to be, you know being captured by demons isn't exactly reassuring."

"Then why did he not remember the last two months being trapped downstairs?"

Nishinoya opened his mouth to speak but was drawing a blank. He groaned in frustration, pulling his fist off the counter and white knuckling the crutch. 

"How would you know he didn't remember?" Nishinoya tried to look as whiny and angry as possible to sell his point. 

"If he remembered how come he thought only a few days past. He was still crying over you being taken in." He attempted to step forward but fell back against the wall with a groan. 

Nishinoya patted himself on the back for being a good actor, he wondered if Hinata did the same when he deceived these demons. 

"This isn't fair to him. We have to get him." Nishinoya growled, anger coursing through his every word. He wanted to find Hinata and hurt him. Every foul word from his mouth flooded Nishinoyas brain like an inescapable tidal wave. 

"From what I heard he's more dangerous than we can handle. He's got the best parts of demons and humans. How do we stop him?"

Nishinoya could barely think. Hinata, he couldn't even remember Hinatas face. 

Towards the end of the months, Hinata became more and more blurry. 

In the last four days, his face had almost faded completely. He was nothing but a blur, just out of focus. 

He could still hear the cold words of Hinata, echoing through his brain. 

No, that wasn't Hinata is was only a hallucination. 

"He's stronger than anything we could muster. I think we have to call in the big guys." Suga said, locking eyes with Daichi. 

"No!" The pale boy stood up swiftly, letting the ice pack hit the floor with a crunching sound. "No Angels!"

Nishinoya shook his head, "angels?"

The pale boy turned to Nishinoya. "No! They're too...just no!"

Daichi picked up the ice pack and guided the injured boy to the table, forcing him into a seat. "It's our only option."

"If they catch him they'll kill him for sure! Shoyou doesn't deserve that."

Shoyou.

The word echoed through Nishinoyas head. It seemed like it was years since the name sounded right. Shoyou. 

He despised that name. 

"No, let's have the Angels find him then take him before they get there!"

Kageyama shook his head, "you don't understand. These aren't halo-wearing babies in diapers. These are killing machines made by God himself to keep everyone in check. Satan was an angel don't forget."

Nishinoya let out a fake cry of anger. He was startled to hear Asahi yell, "Dammit Kageyama! It doesn't matter! They're the only shot we've got." 

All eyes turned to Daichi, still dressing the injured boys' wound. 

"Look, we have two options. Let Hinata be free and kill all he wants or we can have the Angels find him and kill him." Suga spoke, almost as if to himself. 

"We can't kill him!" He couldn't bare to infect his tongue with the name Shoyou. "We have to save him!"

Nishinoya wanted to say kill him. He wanted to order the execution of his husband right then and there. If he blew his cover they would get suspicious, he decided it best to stay in character. 

"Bring him back to me," Nishinoya turned to face Kageyama. 

"Do whatever it takes.


	9. Rock Or Bust

Hinata stopped in front of the door, the grin never leaving his face. He thew the gas can to the side, hoping the fire was burnt out by now. 

He kicked down the door and stormed in. The place was in ruins, charred walls littered the ground. He stepped on broken glass, it cracking beneath his shoes. 

He crept down the thin hall, rooms on the left and right burned to the ground. In the last room the door was swung open, voices echoing slightly. 

Hinata pushed the door open with his toe, peering in at the two men on the ground. 

There was a tall man with light hair and a hard face. There was another crouching over a body, either unconscious or dead. 

Hinata ignored the other bodies he created littering the wall and strut to the three on the ground. 

The one with light hair launched at Hinata who wiped him to the side. 

A small flick of his wrist sent the man to the wall, falling limp to the ground. Hinata continued to walk to the man on the ground. He could feel the power circulating through his veins. 

He gripped the mans collar, fear coursing through his eyes. Hinata grinned an inch away from his face. 

"Did you hurt...my husband?"

The man froze, either out of fear or desperation. Hinata smiled wide, dragging the knife he stole across the mans neck. 

The blood dripped down his arm and to the ground, the droplets echoing in the charred building. "This will be fun."

\---

Weeks went by, days after days of silence. They gave Nishinoya a bed on the second floor while they searched for Hinata. 

It was on the smaller side with two beds lining the walls. There was a closet but Nishinoya didn't have anything to put in it. He sometimes would stare at the wall next to it, picturing the men who hurt him. 

It almost felt unreal, like a sick nightmare. Nishinoya found it hard to focus on anything in particular. He couldn't remember many things about himself either. 

He tried and tried but Hinatas face was gone from his memory. He can hear faint laughter but it's the laugh of a madman, lingering in his thoughts. He wasn't sure why Hinatas memory was so distorted. 

Nishinoya could remember anything about Hinata. 

Anything from his given name to how he takes his coffee was gone. Little by little Hinata was fading from Nishinoya and he wasn't sure why. 

Nishinoya would pave aimlessly around the room to be rid of his energy. Then finally, after three weeks of waiting they got a message. 

Nishinoya was asleep when Hinata decided to contact him. 

In the dream Hinata emerged from the smoke, blood covering him head to toe. 

"Yuu!" He wailed, limping towards the group of demons. "Yuu!" 

He was crying. Real tears snaked their way down his cheeks. He continued to cry all the way to the boy on crutches. 

He was jogging slightly, the best he could do considering the smoke in his lungs. "Yuu I'm coming!"

Nishinoya couldn't believe this show! After everything Hinata put him through, this is what he does! He wanted to strangle Hinata. 

Nishinoya crutched forward, avoiding debris best he could. He looked up and met eyes with Hinata. 

He stared at the intense pain on Hinatas face, fear of loosing Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya reached out to touch the ginger, his face as clear as it would be in real life. 

"Yuu I'm trapped! Everything I was is fading! My soul was meant to be a demon but I don't want to be a demon! Please! Save me!" 

Hinata ran the last five feet, hand extended to meet the other boys'. 

Their fingers intertwined as Nishinoya shot up in his bed. He felt an intense drumming of his pulse along with the heavy breathing. 

He clenched and unclenched the fist. By now the casts were removed allowing him full arm motion as well as the ability to walk. 

Then why was he on crutches? 

Nishinoya swung his legs over the edge of the bed, still dangling an inch off the ground. He put his head in his hands, leaning on his legs for support. The deep breaths he took required all of his concentration. 

Nishinoya ran his hands through his hair nervously. It was like Hinata was right in front of him. 

He gave up thinking about it and stood up. He walked across the room and down to the kitchen. It was the middle of the night so hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone. 

Nishinoya stood there in the kitchen when he noticed a figure move in the other room. The whole floor was illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. 

Kenma was there, standing in the center of the room. He was covered in what appeared to be blood from head to toe. 

"Oh my god Kenma!" Nishinoya ran over to help the taller boy. "I thought you were dead! You've been gone weeks!" 

Kenma collapsed against Nishinoya. Now that Nishinoya was next to him he could see a clear stab wound deep in his torso. He glowed slightly, an orange light illuminating his bones through his flesh. 

With a final shaky breath he said the one thing Nishinoya would never forget. 

"Shoyou is gone. Angels are here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while my friends how are ya? Good? Good. 
> 
> Well I'm back and ready to wrap up this fic
> 
> It's been all over the place and I'm super excited to write the ending Id say there's gonna be three maybe four chapters more idk just stay tuned 
> 
> This chapter was pretty boring but I had to have a filler okay


	10. Shoot To Thrill

This isn't really a flashback but like it picks up where Hinatas POV ended in chapter nine

Hinatas head shot up to face the origin of the noise. He dropped the man he was holding, letting his body hit the ground with a thud. Hinata ignored his groan of pain and crept back to the doorway. 

He peered out into the hallway, seeing nothing. 

He sighed and turned back around. There was a man standing centimeters from his face. He had an immense grin and messy, dark hair. 

He grabbed Hinatas shoulders, grinning mischievously. In a split second everything around Hinata changed. The decorations, the light, the air. Everything was different. 

He looked around and saw bars for the cell he was in. The grinning man disappeared without a trace, leaving Hinata to scream and shake the bars. 

"Shut the hell up!" A voice screamed, cracking halfway through. 

"K-Kenma?" 

Hinata could feel his emotions cooling. He was starting to see clearer, brighter. 

"Yeah it's me."

Hinata examined the room he was in. There was three stone walls and a wall of iron bars. They hurt Hinatas hands but he continued to shake them. In the room there was only a small mattress and a tray of bread. 

"Where are we?" Hinata leaned his hands through the bars, staring at the cement brick hallway. 

"Heaven."

Hinata reeled back. Heaven? How?

"We were captured by Angels. Well I was..." Kenma sighed tiredly. 

"We were out looking for you and I got captured."

"What about Yuu? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's safe at the base. Daichi and the others are watching him."

Hinata could hear unease in Kenmas voice. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He waited in the silence for Kenmas response. "Well?"

"He's not himself anymore."

Hinata sat down in the cell against the bars. "What does that mean?"

"When he was captured, they tortured him for information on you. He lost his mind. He...he hates you and won't tell us why."

Hinata could feel the power of those words seeping into his very being. He brushed a tear from his eye, trying his hardest not to sob. 

The man he loves was tortured because of him. 

"Is he alright?"

"He's pretty distant. Always stays in the room we gave him. He has a cast on his leg and arm plus a bunch of scars on his chest. He also has some type of concussion or something."

Hinata brushed away more tears running down his cheeks. Nishinoya was breaking and Hinata wasn't there to save him. 

"Are you sure he hates me?" Hinatas voice shuddered slightly with this statement. 

"You can tell it. As much as he tries to hide it, it's obvious. I'm sorry."

Hinata buried his face in his hands. Why? Why? Why? 

Why? 

He laid down on the cement floor, covering his head with his arms. 

He thought for a few moments, about what he would say and do. He could see Nishinoya there, crutching towards him surround by the others.

He thought about Nishinoyas voice, more bitter and aggressive than ever. 

He felt a weird urge to bend the iron bars, and he could do it too. He surprised the voice in his head telling him to stop. 

If he just reached up he co- what?

Hinata clenched his fists in his orange hair. What was happening in his head? This was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It felt like two people were in his head, him and a monster. Hinata thought for a moment, he and the monster weren't so different. 

"Why does he hate me?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Why? Why?!"

He screamed again and again, suppressing the urge to rip every hair off his own head. Kenma closed his eyes trying to tune out the suffering boy in the cell next to his. 

Hinata wasn't surprised Nishinoya hated him. He abandoned him for days to be tortured. 

"Listen, Hinata he won't hate you if you just explain what happened. Time passes differently up hear anyway, a day here feels like weeks down there. I'm sure he's bound to calm down before then. Besides it wasn't your fault you were with us for two months."

Hinata froze, his head shooting up. "Two months? TWO MONTHS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TWO MONTHS'?"

Kenma cringed, he messed up. 

"You...your human soul was breaking down and we didn't want it to wither away. He was tortured for two months." 

"Human soul?"

"Your father was a demon. Your real father. You were half demon half human and they were fighting over who takes control. Demon you or human you." It took a moment for that statement to sink in. His life was a lie. 

Hinata felt something grow inside him. Like a flower blooming in fast foreword, he felt a darkness expand in his head. He screamed, one mirroring the one in the iron chamber at base. 

The cement shook in its sockets. The celling crumbled slightly, dusting the orange haired boy and by extension Kenma. The iron bars exploded off their foundations and clattered to the ground. 

Two men ran through the doors at the end of the hallway. They paused seeing the debris but ran towards the steaming Hinata. 

Hinata glared at the men and extended his arm, every muscle tense with anger. He clenched his fist, choking the one of the men. He collapsed, clawing at his throat. 

Hinata stared at the other male standing there. He was the one who took Hinata before. 

Hinata reached out to repeat the action but was stopped. While Hinata was killing the one man Kenma snuck out of his cell and pounced on Hinata. 

He grabbed the ginger around the neck and torso, trying to pull him to the ground from behind. Hinata shook him off, growling angrily. 

"Get off me!"

"No! Leave him!"

Hinata rounded on Kenma, hitting him across the face. Kenma fell to the ground allowing the grinning man to advance on him. He grabbed Hinatas arm and pulled him into a head lock. 

Hinata kicked the male in the kneecap, sending him sprawling backwards. 

Before he fell Hinata pulled a knife from the sheathe on the man. He brandished the knife at the man, a grin echoing the other mans. He sprung forward and attempted to cut his torso when a figure appeared. 

He buried the knife in the person, looking up to see who it was. 

Hinata stared at the face of Kenma, centimeters away from his and extremely pale. 

Hinata backed away quickly, pulling the knife from Kenma. 

"No no no no..." He mumbled, shaking his head. He dropped the knife with a clatter, falling along with it. Blood creeped down his forearm and soaked into his shirt. Kenmas blood. 

The messy haired man lowered Kenma to the ground slowly. His formed seemed to glow orange, flickering slightly. 

"Kuroo," he mumbled, barely audible over Hinatas hysteria. "I lo...I love you,"

The messy haired man brushed the hair off Kenmas forehead. "Hush now, little demon. This isn't the time for talk."

He seemed to be preoccupied, regardless of the dying man on the ground. Kenma felt his heart shatter. 

This was years past all over again. 

"Tetsuro...tell me you love me. Say it all wasn't a sham."

Kuroo leaned over so his face was next to Kenmas ear. He whispered so lightly Kenma almost missed it. 

"I never loved you."

With that Kenma disappeared, leaving Kuroo to deal with Hinata. 

"He was my friend!" Hinata screamed, charging at the angel. 

"ONLY ONE OF US WILL LEAVE AND IT WONT BE YOU!" Hinata ran at full speed to the man. 

He wasn't sure why but he felt he knew Kenma. More than most anyway. He could imagine them being friends if he wasn't a demon. 

They could've. 

Hinata sprinted, declaring war on Kuroo. Hinata didn't want to face Kuroo but he knew he had to. 

Kenmas death sparked the battle of the fallen angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey so quick note the battle as referred to in the last line is like a literal battle. It's like the battle of Yorktown or battle of the bulge or something it's an actual battle of that caliber so yeah
> 
> This is a bit odd with timelines but I tried to make up for that by explaining weeks on earth are hours in heaven 
> 
> (Nishinoya was taken what felt like the day before to him but was about three weeks to the demon squad on earth)


	11. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit weird but I wanted a nishihina reunion okay? It really is weird but I don't care I can do whatever I want come at me (there's some good plot next chapter I've already written most of it, its so painful omg)

Nishinoya felt Kenmas grip on his shirt loosen, his eyes drooping. The light flickered again and made the sound of a fire being doused in water. 

Kenma was dead. 

Nishinoya leapt up and ran towards the room the demons were in. He stopped when he crashed into a body. The man was tall with wild hair and a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. 

He grabbed Nishinoya, turned him around, and shoved a wad of cloth down his throat. 

"Now now, don't struggle. That only makes things worse." 

Nishinoya threw his weight against the man, desperately fighting him. With the swish of fabric the world around Nishinoya changed. He was dropped into a cement room, crashing to the floor with a groan. 

He looked up at the room and saw Hinata chained to a chair. 

He had a cloth tied in his mouth and a large bloodied wound in his stomach. Nishinoya scrambled to his feet, scampering over to his husband. The look of fear on his face momentarily made Nishinoya forget the hatred deep within him. 

He cupped Hinatas face, untying the gag. Half of him wanted to hit Hinata but the half that won began to comfort the ginger. 

"It's alright," Nishinoya cooed, letting the cloth fall around his neck. 

"Baby..."

Nishinoya could feel the distress in Hinatas voice. "Don't say anything." Nishinoya kissed Hinata softly on the lips. 

"Where are we?"

"Heaven."

Nishinoya stared at the other boy, flabbergasted. "Heaven?"

Hinata nodded, sadness still clear on his face. Remorse crept into each corner of his expression. 

"This place is too shitty to be heaven."

"You're telling me," both of the boys smiled slightly. Hinata felt his love for Nishinoya grow, he always made Hinata feel better. 

"Hinata I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a-"

"Stop. I abandoned you. This is my fault." Nishinoya kissed Hinatas nose, rubbing circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. 

"I love you more than anything."

Nishinoya leaned away from Hinata and pulled against the chains on his arms. He felt a weird pulling in his gut. 

It felt like he was back in that room, his skin being pulled apart. His movements slowed, his face stiffening. 

"Yuu?" Nishinoya was woken from his horror. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Nishinoya nodded, going back to the chains. 

"You can't undo those."

Nishinoya leapt to his feet. He stared at the man behind Hinatas chair. "Kuroo stop!"

The man launched at Nishinoya over Hinatas chair. Nishinoya fell to the ground with the messy haired man on top of him. 

"Kuroo!" Hinata pulled against the restraints. "Stop! Please! Leave him alone please!" Hinatas hysterical yelling didn't halt the beating of Nishinoya. 

Kuroo yanked him to his feet, the bloody lip throbbing. "Don't say anything." He growled, pulling Nishinoya over to a chair near Hinatas. 

"You've reconnected and now it's time to shut up. You two are prisoners of war." He shoved Nishinoya into the chair, fastening the chains before he could react. 

Nishinoya yanked at the restraints frantically. He started panicking like he was back in the loading zone. He threw his full weight against the metal, tears of fear running down his face. 

"Yuu! Yuu don't be afraid!" Hinata did his best to look at the brunet behind him. Nishinoya felt like someone was hiding near him, waiting to strike. 

He made odd noises of panic and terror, ones Hinata knew well. 

Kuroo disappeared, leaving the two boys in the cell. "Yuu listen to me."

Nishinoya felt more panic rising in his chest, what if the hallucination continue? What if the horrible Hinata comes back?

"Yuu, I'm here don't be afraid." Nishinoya lost control of himself, letting it out at Hinata. "Fuck you! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" 

Nishinoya screamed, unable to comprehend anything that was going on. 

He closed his eyes, picturing Hinata from the night before. He saw his husband walking through the fog. He realized how different his expression was than the hallucinations. He looked sincere and alive. 

Nishinoya took deep breaths, trying to slow his rapid heart beat. "I can't be here..."

"Yuu. Listen to me." Hinata spoke, his tone even and relaxed. 

"You're alright. I'm here. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Nishinoya tried his best to relax his muscles, still on edge. He opened his eyes, craning his neck to see Hinata. 

From the angle he was at all he could see was a patch of orange hair in the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes again and slumped into the chair. 

"We're in a war... What happened in these past three months?"

"It felt like two days for me,"

Nishinoyas eyes widened in confusion. "Two days? It's been three months?"

"I know...the demons drugged me or something so I don't loose my cool again. And then I've been here a while, things got crazy in that time....I felt Kenma get stabbed."

They sat in silence, Nishinoyas breath still steadying. "He's..." Nishinoyas voice trailed off, focused on the blond boy. 

"He died in my arms..."

The two fell silent again. It settled in on Nishinoya how much things have changed. 

The one thing that would never change is Nishinoyas need to be with Hinata. Even when he hated Hinata he longed for the presence of Shoyou. 

Now here he was, tied to a chair in the den of people who are itching to kill the both of them. 

"It's not fair."

Nishinoya scoffed angrily. "No kidding. Nobody deserves this. Not you. Not the people who were killed because of this war."

"People were killed? Like humans?"

Nishinoya closed his eyes, shivering. He remembered the reports he heard from the other demons. Thousands died in the cross fire. 

He was there, holding the bleeding bodies as their life faded. It was traumatizing to the brunet. "They got caught in the fights. The terrorism of the angels...the reciprocation of the demons. Bodies littered the streets in so many cities. Kageyama ordered the death of humans and Angels alike to show how merciless they could be."

"Kageyama? As in the angry kid in our living room, Kageyama?"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, processing all that happened. 

"Why do you hate me?"

Nishinoya thought about how to answe the question for a few seconds. "When I was...detained, I kept seeing you. But it wasn't you. You were yelling at me and hurting me. I was so scared I was going to die I had to focus on hating you so I didn't feel the pain..."

Hinata stayed silent for the rest of the time until Kuroo came back. The only thing he had was a long knife, silver from tip to hilt. 

"All right mutant and dwarf. We have questions...lets have some fun."


	12. Walk All Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in soooo long :0 I've been busy sorry guys 
> 
> I've also started reading cross as well as Attack on Titan (I read before the wall collapsed or whatever it was IDEK it was good tho I wanna write some AOT fics when I get more familiar with the characters yay!)

Kuroo grabbed Nishinoyas shoulder roughly. He quickly spun the chair to face Hinata, Nishinoya still in the chair. 

Kuroo grinned evilly, face to face with the brunet. "Hello Nishinoya... Now you remember that session in the Datekou camp, well... Hinata doesn't."  
Kuroo stood up straight and turned to prey on Hinata. 

"Why are you fighting so hard?! Why did you start this war?" Nishinoya glared at the man before him. 

Kuroo rounded on the brunet, grinning. "We fought this war for him. The demon baby. The demons fight to protect him but we can't let him run loose on his own, too powerful. Nishinoya won't tell me much about you if I hurt him buuuut..." 

Kuroo stared at Hinatas exposed collarbone like a lion would look at a gazelle. 

He poked the pale skin along his neck, thin white lines appearing along the spots the knife was. "No..." Nishinoya pulled against the restraints again. 

"Don't you touch him." Kuroo grinned, his face centimeters from the gingers'. 

"If you tell me what I need to know, well we won't have a problem."

Hinata locked eyes with Nishinoya over Kuroos shoulder. His eyes were glossed over in anger. Nishinoya never saw such a primal rage in his lovers eye. 

"Don't tell him anything, I love you okay don't tell him anything no matter how much I scream."

Nishinoya grit his teeth, tugging on his restraints again. "I don't know..."

Kuroo raised his hand, silencing him. He dug the knife into Hinatas neck. A small drop of blood ran down his neck and soaked into his collar. Nishinoya stared at Hinatas face, scrunched slightly in pain. 

"Please don't I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt him" 

Kuroo stood up straight again, tucking his knife in the sheathe on his belt. "I need to know what Kageyama is planning. What's your next move?"

Nishinoya knew the answer. Kageyama was about to move into sector five of the city with his men and take out anyone they find, whether that be angel or human. 

"Don't tell him!"

"Sho, I have to."

Hinata growled, yanking at the leather on his wrists. "Don't do it."

Kuroo walked over to Hinata. He slowly stuck the knife into Hinatas wrist. 

Nishinoya stared in horror as the tip of the blade poked through his arm. Hinata screamed in pain. He moved all of his limbs in an attempt to make the pain stop. 

"Tell me!" 

"Don't do it Yuu!"

"Tell me!"

He slowly started twisting the knife causing Hinata to scream louder. Nishinoya watched the tears roll down Hinatas twisted face. He felt tears mirroring the gingers streak down his cheek. 

"Don't tell him anythiaaaAAAAGH!" 

Hinata was cut off mid-sentence by Kuroo. The angel pulled his knife slowly up Hinatas wrist. Blood was pouring all across Hinatas arms as well as the floor beneath it. 

Nishinoya closed his eyes and turned away. "Stop!" 

"Tell me!"

Nishinoya heard Hinata screech at the top of his lungs, pain coursing through his entire body. 

"Don't give in sweetheart okay don't give in!"

Nishinoya felt something shift inside him. He could remember the evil Hinata telling him to give in to the pain. He could hear those demons and knew he couldn't sell out his teammates. 

"Kuroo stop." Nishinoya glared at Kuroo with a confidence unlike before. "Kill him."

He yanked the knife from Hinatas arm, letting Hinatas muscles relax. 

"Excuse me?"

"If he's too powerful, why not kill him?"

Hinata looked almost as hurt as Kuroo did confused. "Kill him."

Hinata looked from Kuroo to Nishinoya, terrified. 

"Why do that when we can get you to tell us what we need to know."

Kuroo slammed the knife into Hinatas thigh. Hinata screamed out in pain, blood soaking his pants. "STOP!" Nishinoya shrieked over Hinatas yelling. 

Kuroo wiggled the knife causing Hinata to sob. "Please I beg you..."

Nishinoya stared at Hinatas ruined expression. He let the tears roll down his face. 

Nishinoya had been there, in the hot seat. He knew the pain Hinata was going through but he saw something amazing. 

A fire, unseen by Nishinoya, blazed bright in his eyes. There was determination and strength to not divulge their secrets. 

All Nishinoya wanted was to be there so Hinata didn't have to be brave. 

Nishinoya squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out Hinatas whimperings of pain. Kuroo sighed in aggravation, walking over to the door. 

He grabbed a bucket of some clear liquid and poured it on Hinata. Hinata hissed, no wait...his skin hissed. 

His entire body seemed to be burning from the water. Hinata screamed in agony while thrashing violently. 

Kuroo grinned and pulled over another bucket of clear liquid. He left it a foot away from Hinatas feet, the grin never leaving his face. He sat down on the ground waiting for Hinata to stop. 

After a moment Hinatas muscles relaxed and he slumped foreword in the chair. Kuroo had long since removed the knife but the pain remained. 

Kuroo turned to face Nishinoya who's eyes were still clamped shut. "Well? Does he look human to you?"

Nishinoya didn't dare move a muscle. He didn't want to give up after all Hinata went through. "You have one last chance to tell me what I want to know."

Nishinoya continued to stay still, as if he were a statue. "Alright then."

Kuroo poured the clear liquid over Hinatas head. Hinata flinched at the smell of this new liquid, not the heat. It didn't burn but it reminded him of something he couldn't place. 

He looked at Nishinoya who was just as confused. "Why doesn't it burn?"

Kuroo grinned at the ginger. He stood up and walked behind Hinata so only Nishinoya could see him. Quietly, he pulled out a box of matches and struck it against the box. He dropped the open flame on to the orange haired boy, grinning evilly. 

"Oh it burns alright." Hinata realized all too late what this clear liquid was. 

He was soaked in gasoline with a match setting him ablaze.


	13. Touch Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--PRETTY GRAPHIC BURN STUFF SO BE WARNED--
> 
> Hey okay so there's only a couple more chapters left its getting intense and I'm highkey excited so have fun reading about my poor burned and pained baby

Hinata screamed, thrashing violently. 

Nishinoya stared at him, moving almost as much as Hinata was. "Tell me. I have water, and not the kind that hurts scum like him. 

Hinata kicked his legs so hard his blood splattered on Nishinoya. "Well? Info for Hinata."

He looked over at Hinatas face. It was absolutely devastated. Only twenty seconds had passed since the fire yet he already lost most of his skin. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST PUT HIM OUT NOW!"

Kuroo dumped the water on Hinatas head, extinguishing the flames with a hiss. Hinata was bright red all over, most of his clothing as well as skin was charred beyond recognition. 

Nishinoya stared at Hinatas form. It was more horrific than Nishinoya could even imagine. 

Hinata had burns covering most of his face, arms, legs, and chest. Half of Hinatas face was soberingly normal, meanwhile the other half was redder than the blood pool at Hinatas feet. Almost all of his hair was burnt off or sizzling from the heat. He had blood and black charred skin dripping down his limp form. 

Nishinoya scrunched up his nose. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. 

"Tell me what I need to know or I'll finish what I started."Hinata shifted from his slumped positions slightly. 

"You can't put out the fire in my heart. I will keep on breathing if it means Nishinoya is there. I would rather you light me on fire than watch him and my friends die bloody."

Nishinoya wiped his tears on his shoulders. How could Kuroo do this to Shoyou? This wasn't even acceptable on animals. 

"They're attacking the fifth sector. They're doing it in two earth weeks so about an hour up here. Don't touch Shoyou again, you have your info."

Kuroo walked over to Nishinoyas chair. He undid the bonds on Nishinoyas hands and arms alike. 

Nishinoya leaped out of the chair and knelt next to Hinata. He used his hand to cup one half of Hinatas face so he didn't hurt the boys raw skin. 

"I love you. I would do that a thousand times over if it meant you didn't have to be in this mess."

Nishinoya kissed the jaw that wasn't singed, delicately avoiding the burnt section of Hinatas face. 

"Will you still love me if I have scars?"

They both smiled, Nishinoya silently thanking God Hinata lived through this. "That fire must've burnt your brain. I'm never leaving your side."

Kuroo left the cell with all of his equipment. Nishinoya fumbled with Hinatas chains, trying not to hurt the boy. 

Eventually he got all four off. He helped Hinata lay gently down on the ground. Nishinoya saw all of the burns more clearly and realized, if they didn't see a doctor soon Hinata was going to die. 

Nishinoya brushed away his tears. "Hinata you're so brave. I want you to live- no I NEED you to live."

Hinata reached up and rubbed the tears off Nishinoyas cheek. "Don't cry sweetie,"

Nishinoya couldn't believe this bravery he was given. The anger that burned in his eyes was something Nishinoya needed. 

"If I die, it's okay. I got to spend my life with you,"

Nishinoya shook his head. "No way. No way you're dying. I won't let that happen."

Hinata chuckled, letting his hand fall to the ground again. "Does it hurt?" Nishinoya looked down at the blood and darkened skin. 

"Not at all. It stopped hurting because I know you're safe."

"Bullshit." Nishinoya smiled slightly at the ginger. "You know it hurts. I wish I could take the pain from you I would do anything to make it stop."

Hinata looked into Nishinoyas eyes, he looked so tired. "Am I dying?"

Nishinoya buried his face in Hinatas unburnt arm. Hinata chuckled slightly. 

"Listen, Nishinoya. I'm alright, okay? Are you?"

Nishinoya looked up, tears were dripping off his nose and chin. "I can't be alright. You won't be there."

Nishinoya leaned down and kissed Hinata, barely able to keep his composure. 

"Don't cry my little butterfly. I'll watch over you when I'm here."

Nishinoya chuckled slightly with Hinata. "Please just keep fighting. For me."

Nishinoya swallowed nervously. He nodded, gripping Hinatas hand tighter. 

Hinata used his burnt hand to grab Kuroos knife on the ground. He leaned up to the best of his ability and kissed the brunet. 

"Remember me."

Hinata lifted up the knife and dug it into his chest. The metal tip went through him and hit the ground with a mundane finality. 

The demon boy was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH OKAY WELL NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE MORE ABOUT THE DEMON GENERAL!KAGEYAMA AND BROKEN!NISHINOYA AHAHA
> 
> MY POOR BABYS I CRI


	14. The Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Fic is all over the place but I don't care it was fun writing and I'm glad to publish this here. Thank you all for reading this ily

24 heaven hours passed since Hinata died. 

"Remember me" the words echoed through Nishinoyas head. How could he be dead? 

He sat in the cell, listening to the explosions above him. Nishinoya stared at the charred body of his only love. 

He thought about everything that happened, from Kageyama and Oikawa in their living room to Hinata burning to death. What happened?

There was no more "movie Saturday" or rock paper scissors to see who gets the news paper. No more laugher and bad puns while getting ready in the morning. No more friends. No more job. No more life. 

Nishinoya couldn't think clear enough to cry. Eveything he'd ever known was crashing down in shambles around him. 

Another loud explosion sounded, so violent it shook to bars on their cell. His cell. 

Kuroo ran down the hallway with three people following him. They were all covered in blood, the knives at hand adorned with crimson. 

He yanked open the cell door and let the three men pick Nishinoya up. He didn't have the strength nor the will to fight back. They hefted him up and dragged him past the empty cells waiting for his friends. 

They pulled him through a doorway and up to a large dome shaped garden. There was fighting on all sides between Angels and Demons. In the distance he could make out Sugawara, fighting for his life. Fighting for Hinata. 

Nishinoya stayed with the demons many weeks. In that time he realized this war was a long time coming. 

It was like gasoline and all it needed was a spark to set everyone ablaze. 

The Angels wished to kill Hinata, that much was clear. Hinata was one of the most powerful demons born of all time, all he needed was a little push. 

Even the demons feared his power. If he got out of control there was only one being that could stop him. 

Nishinoya knew that Hinata had the ability to destroy and that's why he sent the hallucinations. But Hinata loved him right? Why would he send such a horrible image. 

As he was being dragged through the fighting he realized Hinata was trying to protect him. Without even realizing it his unconscious demon soul sent a phantom Hinata to distract Nishinoya from the pain. He was willing to sacrifice himself in the eyes of Nishinoya so he could feel no pain. 

He may be a demon but he should've been a saint. 

They pulled Nishinoya over to a ladder. "Climb." The one instructed. 

Nishinoya obeyed, looking up at the platform. Only Kuroo followed, allowing the three to defend the bottom. Nishinoya stood up on the platform, Kuroo following suit. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. "Everyone silence." 

Somehow his voice echoed throughout the dome. Nishinoya stared at all the people freeze and turn to face them. Trees and plants covered many of their faces making them unrecognizable. 

"This is the husband of the demon boy. The demon boy is dead!"

Nishinoya looked at Kuroo intently. "His name was Hinata Shoyou and he was incredible."

Nishinoyas voice boomed across the dome as well. Many of the Angels laughed, demons as well. 

"Hinata Shoyou. The dumbass who died for this."

Nishinoya launched at Kuroo, growling aggressively. He gripped Kuroos collar and used all of his weight to push him off the platform. 

Kuroo grinned and spun Nishinoya around by his arms. He grabbed Nishinoyas shirt and leaned him over the edge. Nishinoya hung there, frozen in terror. The platform had to be at least fifty feet up. 

The Angels laughed again at the brunet. "Okay let me up…" 

The Angels were rolling in laughter. Kuroo shook Nishinoya threateningly for the Angels amusement. 

Kuroo spoke again. "This is who the demon boy died for. He died for this worm and you demons. How's your high and mighty cross breed now?"

Nishinoya looked down at all the demons Hinata died to protect. He looked at all the faces of Suga, Asahi, Kageyama, Daichi and hundreds more. They all stood there, anger ready to destroy the Angels. 

Hinata died for this, the demons he resembles. 

"Well Nishinoya? Do you want to see your precious husband again? Well here you go!"

Nishinoya felt the grip on his shirt release. He tumbled down off the platform, screaming. Wind rushed through his hair as he zoomed to the ground. 

About thirteen feet from the ground he felt something wrap around his torso. His falling stopped abruptly, warm arms wrapping around his body. 

Nishinoya felt the body holding him land on the ground with a slam. He pried open his eyes to see his was being held bridal style by the one he loved most. 

Hinatas perfectly unburned face looked down at the brunet with a devious grin. "Did you miss me?"


	15. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short it's pretty packed with stuff 
> 
> I love this doc but sadly it's coming to a close, I've just gotta wrap up a few loose ends and that'll be that

Hinata placed Nishinoya on the ground, grinning still. 

"People of all kinds! Listen closely. We fight today. We take a stand and for what? Fighting over me? You can't stop me if I loose control!"

Hinata turned to face Nishinoya. He winked a brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"There is no way to stop me! Only God above can kill me! You can try and try again but I'll just come back! I don't fight for any side, human or otherwise. The only man I fight for is right here. So stop it!"

Hinatas voice echoed even without the odd assistance of Kuroo platform. "Stop fighting. Everyone just put down your weapons or I'll be forced to take you out."

Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama, nodding. Kageyama called for his forces to drop their weapons. Kuroo watched his troops lower their weapons as well without any order. 

"No! No take them out!" Kuroo screamed. A few loyal servants launched at the two boys. 

Hinata waved his arm violently, sending the Angels flying to the ground. 

"Stop this. You can't win."

Nishinoya looked around at all the scared and excited faces. 

Kageyama turned to his troops, face flushed with adrenalin. "TAKE HIM OUT!"

Hinata stared at the wave of demons launching for the two. "KILL HIM!" Kuroos voice echoed throughout the dome, sending the Angel forces after the two as well. 

Hinata grabbed Nishinoyas hand and ran. They sprinted through trees, Hinata flicked his wrist and sent demons and Angels alike, flying. 

They eventually ran to the wall. They spun to face the supernatural beings, their back leaning against the wall. 

"Well, we're fucked." Hinata muttered, earning a terrified laugh from Nishinoya. "No kidding."

"I can't believe Kageyama betrayed us like that!"

"Can you blame him?"

The two stared at all the Angels and Demons, circling them slowly. "I won't let you get hurt, I love you baby you won't get hurt."

Hinata stared at all the faces looking at him. "END IT NOW!"

The two sides screamed simultaneously. 

The demons belted out "FOR FREEDOM!"

and the Angels chorused "FOR JUSTICE!"

Hinata stepped foreword, the circle closing slowly. He bent down, his head low and eyes aflame. 

"No more." He punched the ground with all his might. 

The ground shook violently. It sent most of the bodies stumbling to the ground. His movements sent somewhat of a shockwave over the area. Trees fell, branches falling haphazardly to the ground. 

Hinata leapt up to his feet, brandishing his arms violently. Most of the bodies were sent tumbling over the trees recently fallen. 

Nishinoya stared at Hinatas eyes. They had glossed over, red. 

He wished to see the sacred brown eyes he was used to not these demonic, blood red spheres infecting his face. 

"Hinata-"

"No." 

Hinata rounded on Nishinoya. "I have to kill them. They tried to hurt you. I have to-"

Nishinoya reached out to touch Hinatas tense arm. Hinata stared at the soft fingertips resting on him. 

"Stop this, there's already been enough deaths. If you keep gambling your life one of these times you won't bounce back."

Hinata took a deep breath, anger coursing through his mind and soul. 

"Don't go past the point of no return."

Hinata looked up at Nishinoya sadly. It sent chills down his spine to see the red in his lovers eyes. 

They slowly faded back to his soft brown. "They won't touch you. I won't let them."

"They won't, look." Nishinoya pointed to the hoards of people flocking away from the two. Hinata stared at them, arms still tense. "What if they come back?"

"Then we'll deal with it then. For now, we let them go."

Hinata nodded and stared at the backs of the people running. 'Maybe it was okay to let them live?'

Hinata placed one hand on the side of Nishinoyas face. "Let's go home."

"How?"

"I don't know, I'll find a way home."

They looked around at the walls. They appeared to be made of glass yet somehow Hinata knew they weren't. 

"Yuu, listen to me. I love you but I have to do this." 

Nishinoya turned to Hinata, confused. "What do-"

Hinatas fist connected with Nishinoyas jaw sending him to the ground, unconscious. 

"I'll find our way home."


	16. Highway To Hell

Nishinoya sat up in his bed. He looked around at the room he knew so well. 

"Shoyou..." He mumbled, rubbing his head. He looked to the foot of his bed where the ginger sat. 

He leaned over and kissed Nishinoyas cheek. "How's your head?"

"Fine." 

"What's wrong?" Hinata brushed some of the hair off Nishinoyas forehead. 

"You knocked me out. What did you do while I was unconscious?"

"I had something I had to do. I didn't want you to see that."

Nishinoya stared at Hinata, unrelenting. "Answer my question."

Hinata averted his eyes and stared at the ground angrily. Nishinoya reached out and gripped Hinatas arm as forcefully as he could muster in his hazy state. 

"I did what had to be done."

"You killed them all didn't you?"

Hinata stayed silent, he didn't move or respond to Nishinoya. "Look, I think you need to stop and take a look at yourself. You can't go past the point of no return."

Hinata looked up at Nishinoya, tears were spilling from the rims of his eyes. "I already have. Don't you realize why this house is quiet?"

Nishinoya hadn't noticed until now. There wasn't a sound in the whole building besides their breathing. Normally someone was talking or building something. Even at night this place was never quiet. 

"Where are they?" Nishinoya tentatively asked, hoping his guess was wrong. 

"Dead."Hinata stood up off the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yuu I can't be trusted. You have to kill me."

Nishinoya stared at the ginger, his eyes wide. "Not a chance! No way in hell would I do that."

Hinata turned to look at the brunet solemnly. "I have something I have to tell you."

Nishinoya stared at the cold brown eyes in front of him. He nodded and shifted his position. 

"I have five years to live. When I sold my soul they gave me ten years. I only have five years to be with you until my soul is ripped apart."

Nishinoya closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. 'That's what the hallucination meant by 5 years left'

"Your soul is ripped apart?"

"I have two halves of my soul. One demon and one human. While you were asleep I did the research and there was only one recorded instance of this in all of history. Me."

Nishinoya nodded with his head still covered by his hands. "How do we get out of it?"

"We don't."

Nishinoya nodded and looked up at the ginger. "When I die in five years, my human half is going to hell but the half that you saw in that dome is sent to purgatory."

Nishinoya shivered, he wasn't one for stories but he knew about purgatory. The place all monsters go. 

That makes Hinata a monster, right at his very core he's a monster. 

"What do we do now? What happened after the battle?"

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "When you were unconscious I slaughtered all the angelic troops and then the demon ones. Very few got away, suffice to say they weren't in the best condition."

"What about our friends? Suga? Kageyama?"

Hinata shot off the wall, eyes burning with anger. "Kageyama isn't a friend to us anymore."

Nishinoya swung his legs over the side of the bed. He and Hinata were face to face, both standing now. 

"But what about the others?" His voice came out breathy and terrified of the answer. Hinatas face softened as he turned away. 

"They were killed by Angels."

Hinata paced across the room, nervously. 

"This is the battle they'll talk about." Nishinoya stared at Hinatas moving feet. "The Battle of the Fallen Angels, you were the Battle of the Fallen Angels"

"That's not something to be proud of. My soul is damned to hell I don't want to go down in the history books as the one who slaughtered thousands."

Nishinoya walked over and gripped Hinatas shoulders tightly. "The Demons and the Angels both committed massacres. They aren't the victims here, you are."

Hinata pushed Nishinoyas hands off his shoulders. "What? because my father was a demon that means I'm a victim?"

"I'm not saying that I-"

"I don't need this." Hinata stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Nishinoya ran after him. He flung the door open and sprinted down the hall. 

"Hinata wait! Please!" 

Nishinoya grabbed Hinatas arm and spun him. He placed a kiss on Hinatas lips like he had done so many times before. 

Hinata placed his free hand on Nishinoyas shoulder, deepening the kiss.

It was almost like their first, so many emotions running through both boys' heads, neither knowing what to do next. 

Everyone was dead. How would they live on? Even those who were on their side are dead. 

Hinata broke them apart, breathing heavily. "Look Nishinoya, I love you I know that much but I can't." 

Nishinoya hadn't heard Hinata call him Nishinoya in so long, he almost forgot how it sounded. He missed the warm voice of Shoyou from so long ago. 

"I can't. I'm not the same Hinata I was before. The demon in me says I should kill you so I don't have any ties but I know I can't hurt you."

Nishinoya felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Nishinoya Yuu. But I can't stay with you. The old Hinata would stay for the rest of his days but I'm not him anymore. When I died back in that prison cell I felt the human part of me wither away to the point it's almost gone."

Nishinoya buried his face in the crook of Hinatas neck, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

Nishinoya nodded, squeezing Hinata tightly. The sobs that racked his body sent a pang of guilt down Hinatas spine. 

Hinata pried the short boy off him and walked down the hallway to the front door. He froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned back. 

"This is goodbye Nishinoya Yuu. Until we meet again."

With this he pushed open the door and walked out forever. Walked away from Nishinoya. Walked away from the life they built. Walked away from news papers and coffee and four AM baking. Walked away from everything he knew. 

Walked away from his humanity, and he never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ 
> 
> It's so weird wrapping this up. I kinda don't like the ending but oh well 
> 
> I'm writing an epilogue don't worry ╰(◡‿◡✿╰) itll be up in a couple days my friends


	17. Epilouge

Hinata walked up he driveway slowly. He wasn't sure how to approach Nishinoya after all this time. 

He knew the last face he wanted to see was Nishinoyas. 

There was loud barking in the distance causing Hinata to jump. 

He kept walking but stopped in the light from the window. There was Nishinoya, sitting on his sofa. There was another figure next to him wrapping a blanket around them. 

Hinata stared at the picture frame in the living room. It was of Nishinoya and a man in front of Niagara Falls. Nishinoya was holding a little girl who seemed to be about four. He was grinning so brightly, Hinata almost forgot how beautiful that was. 

He stood there for a moment or two, smiling sadly at the family. He locked eyes with Nishinoyas new husband who pointed at him. Hinata saw his lips move as Nishinoya turned around. 

The two stayed still, the ghosts of their smiles remaining. 

Hinata gave Nishinoya a little wave then turned to leave. 

Nishinoya rushed out of his seat and ran to the door. "Shoyou!"

Hinata turned to face the brunet at the sound of his name. "Hopefully we don't meet again, my friend."

"You can't just go!" Hinata turned his back on the short boy and continued to walk down his driveway. "Shoyou! Shoyou come back! Shouyou!"

Each word became more and more labored. "Please!" 

Hinata stopped at the end of the driveway. "The five years are up." 

With that he sprinted off into the night, leaving Nishinoya screaming in the distance. Hinata heard the barks getting louder and louder than ever before. 

He read in some of the books that those who sold their soul are to be killed by demon hounds. He sprinted faster, his legs going faster than he would've thought possible. 

A loud growl sounded from the left of him. Hinata sprinted off into the forest to his right, dodging trees left and right. 

He stumbled slightly, regaining his balance hastily. He realized this was pointless, they were going to get him one way or another. 

After everything, this was how it ends. After the 5 years of bliss with Nishinoya. After the Battle of the Fallen Angels. After the slaughter of millions after, cleaning up the mess they started. 

He was dying a human death. 

Hinata heard the demon hounds bounding after him. This was like a game to the dogs. Hinata quickly checked his watch. 

It was 11:59, almost dog time. He pictured the dogs ripping through his shirt and pulling apart his intestines. 

Still running, Hinata made a sharp turn. The dogs took a split second to regroup and continued to charge on through the dark. 

Hinata knew this was his end and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Hinata sprinted out of the trees to see he made a full 180 degree turn while running. He turned to face the dogs as bravely as he could. 

Hinata looked at the black figures, stalking out of the woods. Three dogs slowly made a half circle around the ginger. 

Hinata stared wistfully back at Nishinoyas house. He saw the brunet standing in the center of the road, half a block away. He looked terrified out of his wits. How much he wished he could hug the brunet. 

Hinata watched the last second tick on his watch. One dog leaped for Hinata and he gave it to the claws. 

Blood spilled from the gashes down his torso. He could faintly hear Nishinoya screaming over all the slobbering and growling. 

Hinata groaned in pain as they dug deeper into his chest cavity. He squeezed his eyes and pictured that smile. The beautiful face of his one true love, until he gave in to the darkness.

The ten years were finally up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sucky ending but I had to kill Hinata. He sold his soul and after ten years they kill you to collect it. 
> 
> I really do hope you guys enjoyed this it was a pleasure to write and to have so many hits for a rare pair like this it means a lot!!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day (or night) I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fun to write!! I'm probably going to post like 3,000 chapters a day oh well
> 
> I am going to include more and more random characters as it goes along because I can


End file.
